Finger Knitting
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: WeeChesters! Dean Winchester knew Sammy was cold, so what did he do to fix it? He finger knitted. OneShot!


**Finger Knitting**

**Summary:** Dean Winchester knew Sammy was cold, so what did he do to fix it? He finger knitted.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or places that you may recognise. They all belong to their respective owners. I only own my memories and experiences.

**Author's Notes:** When I was away we entertained ourselves with finger knitting. Funny thing though this story really has no revelation to finger knitting but it's still cute so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

You know he's cold, even though he says he isn't. It's obvious by the way he wraps his jumper ever tighter as the wind blows past and the sky clouds over. You'd give him your jacket in a heartbeat but you've already gotten into trouble at least four times for it, and Dad had said to fly under the radar whilst he was away.

You really wish you had some money to buy a coat, but sadly the money Dad had left you is all but gone, save three dollars, that you needed to buy any extra food in case you ran out. So at lunch breaks and recesses you stay inside with Sam to keep him warm.

He didn't like being inside. He fidgeted and whined as he stared at the fluffy white snow that fell outside entranced. You wanted him to go outside and muck around, be a kid (Dad still hadn't told Sam about hunting), before he found out the truth about their family, but you knew better. No point getting Sammy sick, even if it did bore the little kid to tears.

The babysitting of your little brother continued for three days. Finally it was Friday, and hopefully Dad should be coming home soon from a hunt. As you walk to school, Sam stops and sneezes. You swear under your breath, unsure what to do. You drape your jacket around him but as soon as you hit the school grounds the vice principal yells at you. Regretfully, you don it once more and send Sam on his way, praying that he won't get frost bite during the day. As you stand there, you realise that you're pretty cold too, so you quickly rush inside to your classroom, grateful for the warmth the indoors bring.

As you enter your classroom you notice that about five of your female classmates are sitting in a circle on the floor, wool spread out between them. It hits you like rock salt nailing a spirit...knitting!

You observe the girls closely, careful to make sure that it looks like you're really working on some Math homework. To your shock they aren't using knitting needles but their fingers. You watch as they weave it under and over their fingers at an amazing rate. You watch even more carefully, not wanting to miss a second, one girl particularly carefully (you think she is called Claire) starts twisting it around her fingers as she starts again.

From observing them, you quickly gain a basic understanding of what to do. You slip up and as you pass the girls by, your right hand grabs a ball of blue wool. The girls don't even notice as you slip it in your jacket and head off to your locker. Stuffing it inside, you head back to class just as the bell rings.

As your first period finishes and recess begins you quickly head off to your locker and grab the wool. You decide to try knitting in the toilet cubicles. You don't want to be seen knitting - after all, it's a such a...girl thing to do.

You sit on the toilet seat and begin to twist the wool around your fingers in a figure eight formation. Then you tie a small knot and start to weave the wool within each other. You struggle for a while, unable to do it. You don't get it, it looked so easy when they did it.

The bell rings, signalling the end of recess. You sigh, vow to work on it again at lunch, pack up the now tangled ball of wool and head back.

The next class passes through slowly. Your mind drifts to the wool in your locker and the thought of your little brother sitting in class shivering from the cold. Eventually, however, your teacher dismisses you for lunch and you once again head off to the bathrooms.

The concept of finger knitting frustrates you, you just can't do it. Every single time you try it ends up in one massive knot. You glare at the wool, and wish that you had your matches with you. How do they do it? How?

Suddenly a devious thought pops up in your mind. You leave the bathroom and dispose of the wool in a bin. You then head outside near the front steps and survey the girls. They are still knitting. You can see a small pile of finished works.

If you approach from the right, at the right moment you'll be able to take them without the girls even noticing. You wait as they all pause to watch some of the guys playing soccer and then you rip forward to reap the rewards.

The next second the girls realise that their finished finger knitting is gone but you are nowhere in sight. And that afternoon Sammy doesn't feel quite as cold as you walk home.

**_Fin_**


End file.
